mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Chłop
right|thumb|Chłop w H3. Chłop - niestrzelająca, nielatająca jednostka pierwszego poziomu występująca we wszystkich częściach Heroes of Might and Magic (z wyjątkiem Might and Magic: Heroes VI). Siedlisko chłopa było zawsze dostępne na mapie przygody. Chłopi od H1 do H3 byli uważani powszechnie za najsłabsze i najmniej skuteczne w walce jednostki: posiadali najniższe statystyki ze wszystkich jednostek. Po H2 stali się doskonałym mięsem armatnim dla bohaterów władających nekromancją - w H3 mapy Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death były na terenach wrogiego gracza sterującego frakcją nekropolii usiane gromadami chłopów w celu zebrania odpowiedniej armii szkieletów przez komputerowego gracza. Renesans chłopów przypadł w H4, gdzie ich posiadanie umożliwiało nie tylko zwiększenie dochodów w złocie, ale i po podniesieniu statystyk zyskali miano najsilniejszego chłopa w całym H4. Heroes of Might and Magic: A Strategic Quest * Atak: 1 * Obrona: 1 * Punkty życia: 1 * Obrażenia: 1 * Szybkośc: mała * Koszt: 20 złota * Przyrost: 12 (po wybudowaniu studni 14) * Siedlisko: Chata kryta słomą (zamek rycerza) Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Succession Wars * Atak: 1 * Obrona: 1 *Punkty życia: 1 * Obrażenia: 1 * Przyrost: 14 * Szybkośc: Bardzo wolny * Koszt: 20 złota * Siedlisko: Stara chata (zamek rycerza) Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia W H3 chłop pojawił się dopiero w dodatku Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade i stał się jednostką neutralną, niemożliwą do kupienia w miastach. Był on jedyną jednostką w H3, za której zabicie nie przyznawano punktów doświadczenia. * Atak: 1 * Obrona:1 * Punkty życia: 1 * Szybkośc: 3 * Obrażenia: 1 * Przyrost: 25 * Koszt: 10 złota * Siedlisko: Rudera Heroes of Might and Magic IV W H4 chłop był dalej jednostką neutralną, tym razem z frakcji Życia. Zyskał specjalną zdolnośc generowania codziennie jednej sztuki złota (np. posiadanie 20 chłopów dawało 20 sztuk złota). Fanowski, nieoficjalny dodatek do H4 - Heroes of Might and Magic IV: Equilibris - ulepszał tę umiejętnośc sprawiając, że jeden chłop dawał 2 złote monety (czyli 20 chłopów = 40 sztuk złota). * Obrażenia: 2-3 * Punkty życia: 10 * Przyrost: 36 * Atak w walce wręcz: 6 * Szybkośc: 2 * Obrona przed atakiem wręcz: 6 * Obrona ataku z dystansu: 7 * Ruch na mapie przygody: 18 * Koszt: 15 złota * Siedlisko: Chata Heroes of Might and Magic V W H5 chłopa można było ulepszyc na szeregowego. W Heroes of Might and Magic V: Hammers of Fate pojawiła się czerwona wersja chłopa, służacego w czerwonej armii królowej Izabeli - egzekutora. Dodatek Heroes of Might and Magic V: Tribes of the East zmienił egzekutorowi nazwę i statystyki, czyniąc go osiłkiem - drugim potencjalnym ulepszeniem chłopa. * Atak: 1 * Obrona: 1 * Obrażenia: 1 * Punkty życia: 3 * Szybkośc: 4 * Inicjatywa: 8 * Przyrost: 22 * Koszt: 20 * Siedlisko: Chata wieśniaków (miasto Przystań) Bohaterka Ellaine posiadała umiejętnośc Ulubieniec Ludu (Ziemianin), która zwiększała atak i obronę chłopów i ich ulepszeń, gdy walczyły w armii tej bohaterki. en:Peasant Kategoria:Jednostka H3 Kategoria:Ludzie